civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ZeroOne/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Civilization! Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the Forum:Merger proposal page, but someone will. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 2010-06-30T22:05:21 Your civ 4 user page As I am helping to merge the civ4 wiki into this one, I have put your user page from that wiki at User:ZeroOne/civ4. Angela (talk | help forum) 02:40, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :Cool, thanks. :) —ZeroOne (talk / ) 10:56, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, but could you still set my bureaucrat rights back? I noticed I cannot edit the MediaWiki:Common.css page. The table.prettytable style does not look so pretty with the black default skin... —ZeroOne (talk / ) 11:10, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Nation page name standard(s) http://civilization.wikia.com/index.php?title=Germany_%28Civ5%29&diff=15618&oldid=15617 shows that you have not followed the current standard, as noted in the "Caution" at the end of my forum item on the Civ5 transition. The standard would be German (Civ5), i.e. using the singular adjective. You reluctantly agreed in response, but I guess you didn't think of it when it came to the point of doing one. If you did think of it but decided to ignore it, please add your opinion to the forum in which that standard was accepted. Having one standard throughout the wiki will lead to time-saving with templates etc. I'll do the necessary moving for Civ5 if you ask. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:16, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry! I must've just been tired and thought I was just trying to get rid of the Civ5-namespace instead of actually renaming the articles as well. —ZeroOne (talk / ) 17:10, August 21, 2010 (UTC) New logo Hi ZeroOne. To complete the redesign of the wiki's appearance, I thought a new logo would be a good idea, so I created this one. Two things it improves on are (1) it's transparent to fit better with the new skin's background, and (2) it's not specific to one game in the series like the current logo is. If you'd like to use this new logo, feel free to upload it, or if you'd prefer that I do it, just say so. JoePlay (talk) 00:13, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :Hi JoePlay, and thanks for your effort! :) I probably would have used different fonts for the words "Civilization" and "Wiki", myself. Just look at the logos of this site and the Civ4 wiki: the way Civilization is written is somewhat consistent within the franchise and does look like your font, but if you write "Wiki" with the same font, it somehow feels "too official" for me. I noticed you left a message at Robin Patterson's talk page as well, I'd like to hear his opinion too. Cheers, —ZeroOne (talk / ) 17:57, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Robin's response was "I don't take much notice of logos. I like the Gandhi one, but I agree that it might not be recognizable by players of the later games in the series." That said, I changed the look of the word "WIKI" and uploaded the revised version here (Wikia upload was disabled for maintenance at the time). How's that? JoePlay (talk) 21:32, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Looks good, go ahead and upload it when uploading starts to work again. :) —ZeroOne (talk / ) 21:40, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Done. :) JoePlay (talk) 00:37, August 31, 2010 (UTC) General page naming standards I detect a hint of inconsistency in two of your recent edits. http://civilization.wikia.com/index.php?title=List_of_technologies&s=wldiff&diff=0&oldid=15519 - it was a redirect to a page with a game abbreviation at the end of its name, but you've linked it to pages that are in the longer "text-type" form. The fact that some or all of them exist may not be a good reason to redirect or otherwise link to them, because we may be about to convert them to the shorter form. Your edit summary on the Civ4 one was "following the naming convention I saw in the Civilization IV article"; seeing a convention in a single article is a weak basis for making several changes. There are still lots of inconsistencies here, mostly originating before you were really active. Have you had your say on all of the relevant forum pages? I don't remember noticing settled consensus on them all. It will probably save you and others some time if we can finalise the standards before we have to do lots of creation or moving. I created some pages in the long form years ago, but the wholesale movement towards the short form has much merit and could well be the basis for renaming lists and other articles and categories. Perhaps we need another forum to cover that more specifically. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 06:52, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :Hey Robin, and thanks for your input. :) Indeed, that is a discrepancy... Using the "(Civ#)" postfix everywhere, including the lists, would allow us to use the same template everywhere. However, I do find the lists a somewhat special case. "List of units in Civ4" is almost a proper sentence, but something like "Spearman in Civ4" does not sound nearly as good to me. :Discussing these matters in the forums has not been my strength as I felt like I was pretty much alone responsible for the Civ4 wiki and could thus organize it the way I wanted. I like Wikipedia's unofficial slogan, Wikipedia:Be bold. My most recent burst of edits that you are referring to was motivated by someone creating lots of "Thing (Civ4)" articles that already existed under some other name. I had left them a message about it but as they apparently ignored it I chose to join them instead and started moving articles under the "(Civ4)" postfix as that seemed like the scheme that people were looking for. I've got nothing against you renaming the "List of x in y" articles to "List of x (y)". :) There's nothing that can't be undone and this wiki is experiencing a kind of revolt with the merge anyway, so any actions that create organisation in place of chaos are good! :) :—ZeroOne (talk / ) 18:12, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Turkish Civ Wikia Hi :) I want to create Civ Wiki in Turkish Lang. under this Wikia.How Can i change template? Can you help? Mert "mertcx@doctor.com" Subay 00:50, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Hello. :) I don't know which template you are talking about but in general you'd first need to the template from this wiki and then it back to yours. After that you can edit it regularly. I'm afraid I'd need some more details on what you wish to achieve to be able to help you more. —ZeroOne (talk / ) 18:29, August 31, 2010 (UTC) I like red links too http://civilization.wikia.com/index.php?title=List_of_buildings&s=wldiff&diff=0&oldid=16142 - in that case I was showing only the existing ones because of the wording of the intro, which I will now tweak to fit your excellent addition. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:19, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Disappearing pictures I've moved some "Civ4:" buildings to " (Civ4)" but lost the pictures. They are presumably hidden in the template, dependent on PAGENAME. I'm sure you can fix the template! — Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:32, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm familiar with the problem... I came across it when I asked for User:Joeyaa to deploy his bot to move the images for the technologies under new names. I then the Wikia staff and got the following message: ::Yeah, this was a bit of a snafu on our part. When those images were imported into the wiki, a glitch caused their permissions to not get set correctly, and when the server tries to move them to the directory of the new name, it cant. ::I've filed a ticket to have it fixed, but the tech who specializes in this type of work wont be back till Monday. ::The images are not lost, just sort of orphaned right now under their old names. :The Wikia Support Request Number for the case is #65382. A Wikia techie User:TOR uploaded a new version of one of the broken images (File:Democracy (Civ4).png) earlier today so I guess (hope) the issue will be fixed any day now... :—ZeroOne (talk / ) 21:20, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Text Editor ? Help :| Hi buddy,can you help me please ? how can i get text editor like in your civ wikia ? :Try -> Editing -> Enable Rich Text Editing. —ZeroOne (talk / ) 05:46, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I didnt find "Enable Rich Text Editing" ? im not talking about this wiki :) im talkin' about tr.civ and tr.house wikis ... how can i add rich text editor? Mert "AudaX" Subay 15:21, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :::If it is some fairly recent version of MediaWiki then Enable Rich Text Editing should be the first checkbox on the Editing tab. Could you please post links to those wikis of yours so I could take a look? —ZeroOne (talk / ) 18:27, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Images not working? http://civilization.wikia.com/index.php?title=Civilization_IV&diff=next&oldid=16290 - what do you mean? Have we imported them? If not, don't we want to import them and see if they work? — Robin Patterson (Talk) 13:59, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Nope, they hadn't been imported. I find we should create new screenshots rather than import something from Wikipedia. Also, only two of the images seem to still exist in Wikipedia, so we couldn't import them all even if we wanted to. You can import the rest of the images if you want but like I said personally I'd rather see new screenshots created than something just copied from Wikipedia. —ZeroOne (talk / ) 14:12, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::OK - your game. I can't do good screenshots on the PC where my Civ1 and Civ2 live. May do better with games that are on my new laptop. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:04, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the work on this wiki Hey, thanks a lot for updating the units and buildings and stuff for civ 5. I get on this site like daily to look at Civ 5 stuff from school. Truely, thanks a bunch for ur time and effort, keep up the great work. Game Spaz0135 15:13, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :Ha, I'm very happy to hear you like the wiki! This really gives me more motivation to keep working on it. :) Thanks! —ZeroOne (talk / ) 17:59, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Redirects etc Hello, I will almost always use the spelling and capitalizations that are found in the game (Since that is what people will most likely look for on the wiki.) Also, please check my redirects and make sure they are adequate (Try the Eiffel tower pages.) I am not too worried about making mistakes, since this is a wiki so someone will just come by and correct it for me. But if possible its best to do it correctly the first time Thanks for the help Hamingston 21:33, October 2, 2010 (UTC)Hamingston :Eiffel tower (Civ5) and Eiffel Tower (Civ5) actually had the same content so I made one a redirect to the other. Didn't check all your redirects but the ones I did check seemed fine. :) —ZeroOne (talk / ) 21:46, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Achievements They should be activated now, or within a little bit. Let me know if they aren't turned on within a few hours. - Wagnike2 22:49, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Badges Louis XIV told me to say thanks for adding badges. He will become best emperor ever thanks to this; he is already most handsomley dressed... - Me 23:55, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. :) My regards to Louie when you see him the next time! —ZeroOne (talk / ) 22:22, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Confusing with Lightouse, Great Lighthouse In Civilization II the wonder representing the Great Lighthouse is called The Lighthouse. Sources: strategyplant.com/allside and a youtube video with "lighthouse" not "great lighthouse" as wonder name. However I do think it would be a good idea to add the information to the "Great Lighthouse" article while mentioning that in Civ II it is simply called "The Lighthouse" to prevent confusion. Thank you for pointing this issue out, by the way. TheReppy 21:47, November 9, 2010 (UTC)TheReppy :OK, the current way seem good. Thanks. :) —ZeroOne (talk / ) 08:11, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Manhattan Project Merge Resquest I have just noticed that there are two manhatten project articles, one dealing with civilization III and the other with civilization I. Considering you're an Admin, think you could merge them? :Done! Using the template the disambiguation article Manhattan Project now also links to the Civ4 and Civ5 specific articles. :) —ZeroOne (talk / ) 08:10, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Civ 5 Resource Edits I'm not creating a profile I did edit a bunch of civ 5 resources because they were wrong, please don't change these back. I've got my game open right now and any change I made is reflected by tiles that I am working as I type this in a game I just completed. Of course I'm making sure that I take rivers, and buildings constructed into the equation, in cases where I wasn't sure I moved a worker over to the resource and selected to change the improvement so I could verify the yields, thank you and have a nice day. :Okay, great! Thanks for helping. :) The values had been added according to the game manual, which is known to be incorrect at times. —ZeroOne (talk / ) 11:37, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Unique Improvement I'm pretty sure you're the guy who builds those handy templates for Civilopedia pages, so I wanted to point out that the Incans in Civ 5 have a Unique Improvement instead of a unique building. I just put a note outside the template about it on the Incan page for now but if it could be worked into the template that would probably work better. I put it in the unique building column on the Civilizations (Civ5) page with (Improvement) after it -- not sure if it's worth adding another column to that table. Also, I got the information for Spain and Inca in Civ5 from this article: http://forums.2kgames.com/showthread.php?100091-Spain-Inca-Unique-Units-Abilities-and-Improvemen -- I didn't actually buy the DLC. Misterhaan 22:18, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :Ha, yeah, that'd be me. :) Thanks for letting me know. Just when you think you've got it all covered, they invent something new! Well, I'll do something about it a little later. —ZeroOne (talk / ) 23:11, December 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I have edited the template now. :) —ZeroOne (talk / ) 00:01, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :: :: Lion I just created the Lion article but don't know how to create the box displaying the object image and all of it's information. I also can't seem to upload my image for the lion (it's a JPEG file) so the article is both sloppy and lacks an image. Do you know how I could fix any of this? (also, I forgot how to make a seperate section, sorry about that, it's been a while since I was on Wikia) TheReppy 23:20, February 6, 2011 (UTC)TheReppy :No problem, thanks for creating the article. :) For the infobox you need . I've added it into the article now, see if you can add any more attributes besides moves and strength. :) —ZeroOne (talk / ) 21:43, February 8, 2011 (UTC) cevo Thanks for fixing http://civilization.wikia.com/index.php?title=Offshore_platform&action=history I hadn't looked up the template to see what the parameter names were (or even whether C-evo had one at all), so I just took a stab at it. The short "cevo" is certainly easier to use than "C-evo". Once we sort out the final template and get it documented, casual visitors such as me will be able to start learning how to use it properly. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:06, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Games and overview templates Hey, pal, no edits from you this month; I hope you're OK. I've just added what I'm confident are the final desirable requirements for the merging of the two templates. See Forum:Overview_page_template#Summarizing_desired_contents_of_template - and I'd really like you to work your magic and produce the result. Or add comments and queries to that part of the forum. When it's working I'll be inspired to create lots of new pages and upgrade lots of old ones with it. And I'll adjust the instructions documentation so that anyone else can add or upgrade too. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 10:18, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :Hello hello! Yes, I'm fine. My attention has just been directed to everything else. I guess I was so relieved when the wiki gathered enough momentum to run without me that I kind of retired from here. I'm happy to report that I have now made some changes to the template and responded to your Forum post. I apologize it took such a long time, but better now than never, right? :) —ZeroOne (talk / ) 10:49, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks! There was no real hurry, and I had only just added my "final" requests to the forum. I'll have a look at what we have. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:31, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Please see http://civilization.wikia.com/wiki/Template_talk:Overview#Malfunctioning.3F and comment or fix or whatever, please, Mr Expert. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:37, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :OK, commented and fixed. :) —ZeroOne (talk / ) 23:19, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks for the effort. But you misunderstood my somewhat ambiguous comment, and the result wasn't either of the "logic sets" I had listed. I don't know if what I want can be done. (Maybe I should try to write a layperson's explanation of the template and its subtemplate.) If you can be bothered, please have another look at Template_talk:Overview and add something to the last item AND the first item if possible. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:18, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Extra Engineering logo Hi there, can you please delete my uploaded photo: http://civilization.wikia.com/wiki/File:Civ_V_Engineering_new_logo.jpg. Thanks. ApprenticeFan 07:55, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :Sure thing! It's done. I also cleaned up your new version of the image and re-uploaded it. :) —ZeroOne (talk / ) 20:51, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Second wind? You said you were easing off, but something has reignited you. Great! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:37, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Great minds think alike Remarkable coincidence that we should both be upgrading Warrior at the same time. My version goes a little further than yours. Discussion welcome. But that page illustrates the different (longer) version of the "is not present or article has not been created" wording. Discussion elsewhere. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 00:28, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :Yep, continuing the discussion at Template talk:Overview. —ZeroOne (talk / ) 10:13, January 3, 2012 (UTC) CivRev unit template Many thanks for the assist. Since CivRev doesn't come in a PC version, and we don't have a capture card yet, we can't provide screen shots. If you could point us to a site that has suitable images, (if such a beast exists), we would be greatly in your debt.DarthOrc 11:21, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :No problem. I guess you could try scanning the manual, if one exists, or even taking photos of the TV screen? But anyway, it's not too big a problem if the articles don't have images. :I noticed you added the unit template to the Galley (CivRev) article. However, you used the template:unit which is just an alias for template:unit (Civ4), so be careful to use the template:unit (CivRev) instead from now on. :) :—ZeroOne (talk / ) 19:42, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Again, many thanks. We will be trying these instructions out soon.DarthOrc 07:02, February 5, 2012 (UTC) G&K expansion I was wondering how the information relating to the G&K expansion was being dealt with. e.g. in the expansion the temple changed from giving culture to faith - how should that be reflected on the Temple page? If a format for this has not already been selected, I have modified the Temple page to what I think is a reasonable standard for both. Pmsolfest 20:56, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :Good point... Unfortunately I haven't got the G&K expansion so I cannot tell about all the details. We can do it like you did, by adding two templates per page, or we can start a new page like Temple (Gods & Kings), but I guess your method makes more sense in that it's easy to see what has changed. I've now modified , and so that you can add a new parameter, "game", into each one of them and it then renders as "Introduced in Gods and Kings", if "Gods and Kings" was the value you set for the attribute. :) —ZeroOne (talk / ) 11:06, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Broken Wiki Achievement? Hey ZeroOne, Do you have any control over the wiki achievements? I was going for "Addicted" and had already gotten 69 days in a row, but it reset today even though I made an edit yesterday! It even counted it! Is is possible to get all of that hard work back? Zoythrus 15:26, July 15, 2012 (UTC) :Hey Zoythrus! Sorry, but the achievements are controlled by Wikia. Don't you think I would've given all of them to myself if I could? ;) Sorry to hear about your issue, though... I guess you could contact the Wikia staff and ask them if there's anything they could do about it. —ZeroOne (talk / ) 19:44, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism Hello, please delete these pages. --Lord of Dark 02:22, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :Hey there! Thanks, I've now deleted two of them as the third one was made into something sensible. I've also blocked the IP address that created those articles. —ZeroOne (talk / ) 19:18, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? The module can be seen on any page, here is an example - Wagnike2 (talk) 16:53, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :Hi, thanks for the idea! Where does it get those videos? Would it search for them in YouTube automatically, or would the users need to upload them? I doubt that in the latter case we'd have/get enough videos in order to make it worth it. Also, to me videos make more sense in the context of a fast-paced game first person shooter such as Call of Duty, and not so much in a slow-paced management game such as Civ. —ZeroOne (talk / ) 10:05, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Civ5 Leaders Template Hi, I'm new to the wiki and I started using this website after I started playing Civilization V. I noticed that the Dutch civilization didn't have a lot of content on their pages so I created an account and added some in. But as I was looking around at the wiki I noticed that the Civ5 Leaders had a lot of content but didn't have a template. I just thought it could be something that could be improved upon. I have no idea how to make a new template but I do have most of the Leaders' icons. Thanks Civilizationguy8 (talk) 02:51, October 27, 2012 (UTC) :Hello, and welcome to the wiki! :) I could create a Civ5 leader template if you think one is needed. What do you think the leader template should contain, then? Note that the unique units etc are listed on the civilization pages already, I don't think that duplicating them to the leader pages would make much sense (although I see it has been done already). —ZeroOne (talk / ) 21:21, October 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Hi, thanks for being willing to make the template. Here's a list of what I think could go on the template. ::* Civilization (more to provide a link to their civilization than to specify) ::* Date of Birth ::* Date of Death ::* Titles (Emperor, King, Chancellor, etc.) ::* Preferred victory/Main emphasis (from AI Traits) ::* Language ::* Voice Actor/Actress :: As I said I already have the leader's Icons, and I am more than happy to fill in the information on the templates if you'd create it. :: Also as I looked at the Civilization's Icons, are those adobe firework png's? I have the program so I was wondering if I should save the icons as that (as to keep the transperancy so that theres no black background). :: Thanks Civilizationguy8 (talk) 00:23, October 30, 2012 (UTC) :::OK, that sounds plausible. :) How do you like this? :) It doesn't have any fancy logic at all, so it doesn't even create "N/A" texts for missing attributes by itself, but we can add that if it seems that it's not possible to find out all the details for all the leaders. —ZeroOne (talk / ) 14:25, November 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::That sounds great I'll start adding in some of the content.Civilizationguy8 (talk) 20:31, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: welcome Thanks! No questions yet, but I'll let you know if I have any. See you around. -- Supermorff (talk) 15:17, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Actually, no, here's a question. I know you're getting rid of the CivRev namespace, which is fine, but has there been any discussion about going the opposite direction, and using different namespaces for all the games? They're kept generally separate anyway, and this might help if people only wanted to follow changes to articles for a restricted number of games. I'm only suggesting it (and only as an idea, not as a recommendation) since I've seen it used here and it looks like it works fairly well. -- Supermorff (talk) 15:22, November 2, 2012 (UTC) EDIT: Actually, I've just realised that the CivRev prefix shows up in the page headings. I was under the impression that namespace prefixes (e.g. Category and Forum prefixes) didn't show up in the latest version of MediaWiki. If they do, that's a major downside to the idea. -- Supermorff (talk) 15:26, November 2, 2012 (UTC) :Sure; I, for one, have indeed thought about it. But I guess one of the main problems of the idea is that ordinary users or even admins cannot create new namespaces, but they need to be enabled by the Wikia staff, and they have much better things to do than to add dozens of new namespaces to all the different wikis. —ZeroOne (talk / ) 15:35, November 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Maybe so, but I bet that they'd do it if we asked them to. It's the moving all the pages to the new namespace that takes time, and that responsibility would be on us. -- Supermorff (talk) 16:23, November 2, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm pretty sure this was discussed with them in the past in the context of merging this wiki and the separate Civilization IV wiki and they made it pretty clear that they'd really rather not do it. The thing is, Wikia has hundreds of wikis. This wiki, for example, even though being fairly large in my opinion, is nowhere near in being even within the 250 largest Wikia wikis. So if they allowed custom namespaces for one wiki, they'd have to allow them for all, and that would be way too much work for them. —ZeroOne (talk / ) 22:38, November 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::Fair enough. -- Supermorff (talk) 09:26, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, that's a cache thing. Personally I don't like relying on templates for categorisation. Kinda takes the power out of the users' hands. -- Supermorff (talk) 21:13, November 7, 2012 (UTC)